Mordidas, Besos y Algo Más
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: —A…A…Ayato-kun que haces aquí— dijo nerviosa. —Acaso se te olvido, he venido a terminar lo que empezamos— contesto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. [Ayato x Yui]


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Lemon**

* * *

**Mordidas, Besos y Algo Más**

* * *

Yui se encontraba en la biblioteca, a pesar de que las clases ya habían terminado, estaba haciendo su tarea o bueno parte de ella ya que en casa no podía concentrarse bien, no teniéndolo a _él_ cerca. Desde el primer día que llego a la mansión Sakamaki, si con un vampiro tenía que estar ese era Ayato. El menor de los trillizos, el quinto hijo, aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, que mostraba una sonrisa sádica cada vez que él tomaba la sangre de la chica. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente Ayato había ido a buscarla.

—Hey chichinashi, que haces— dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de ella.

—Acaso no es obvio, tarea

—Puedes hacer eso en casa, así que vamos rápido regresemos

—En casa puedo ser perturbada por alguien, así que prefiero hacerlo en la escuela— contesto, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eso no me importa tengo hambre, así que regresemos rápido para que pueda beber tu sangre. —decía mientras tomaba el cuaderno de Yui

—Ayato-kun devuélveme, mi cuaderno— exigía la rubia en un vano intento de recuperarlo, ya que Ayato, lo alzo lejos de su alcance, y ella al ser más pequeña no podía alcanzarlo.

—Ore-sama, te lo dará hasta que, este satisfecho— dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Aunque, porque esperar cuando, puedo simplemente tomarte aquí— expresó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, Yui trato de alejarse, pero él fue más rápido, la sujeto de la muñeca y la tiro al piso, en un rápido movimiento, le quito el moño que portaba su uniforme, acaricio su cuello y clavo sus colmillos, Yui solo soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras el succionaba su sangre.

—Detente, Ayato-kun, alguien podría verte

—Mejor, así sabrán que eres mía y me perteneces— decía mientras, desabotonaba su blusa, y empezaba a morder el principio de sus pechos

—A…Ayato-kun, basta por favor

—Que ruidosa, te tendré que callar, de alguna forma no crees?— dijo mientras la besaba, Yui se quedó sorprendida, no sabía qué hacer, por lo general Ayato no solía comportarse así con ella, de alguna forma se sintió feliz, sin pensarlo, le correspondió el beso, que poco a poco se volvió más intenso, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente Ayato no desaprovecho la oportunidad de besar su cuello, para después volver a morderla, aunque esta vez Yui soltó un gemido.

—Ayato, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, lleva esas actividades en tu habitación— dijo la severa voz de Reiji, el cual los había encontrado en tal situación.

—Tch, Reiji, estaba en la mejor parte

—De verdad no entiendes, dense prisa, los estamos esperando para ir a casa— decía mientras se iba

— Bueno, chichinashi, parece que esto lo terminaremos en casa—dijo Ayato mientras se levantaban.

Yui arreglo su uniforme, pero al momento de dar un paso se mareo y cayó al suelo.

—Ah, parece que he bebido demasiada verdad—decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le levantaba del suelo —Ore-sama te cargara, así que siéntete honrada.

Sin más que decir Yui, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y dejo que este la llevara a casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo Yui, fue dirigirse a su cuarto, esta acostada en su cama, cuando de repente miro hacia la esquina y vio a Ayato, el cual se dirigía hasta su lugar con una sonrisa ladeada, que por alguna extraña manera, la ponía nerviosa.

—A…A…Ayato-kun que haces aquí— pregunto nerviosa

—Acaso se te olvido, he venido a terminar lo que empezamos— dijo con una sonrisa burlona

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora, dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba, poco a poco quedaron recostados sobre la cama, Yui vio como él empezó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme junto con su camisa y corbata, mientras la volvía a besar.

Yui podía sentir las manos de Ayato en todo su cuerpo, mientras el dejaba besos en su cara cuello y labios, se sentía tan bien, lograba estremecerla y hacer que sacara leves gemidos por los cuales sentía su cara roja de vergüenza.

—No hay porque tener pena chichinashi, solo estamos tu y yo— Decía él mientras poco a poco desabrochaba su blusa dejando al descubierto sus pechos

—Parece que al final no estás tan plana— dijo mientras los masajeaba sobre su sujetador logrando hacer que Yui mordiera su labio para no gemir de lo bien que se sentía al ser tocada por Ayato. No se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que mordía hasta que sintió una gota de sangre deslizarse por su labio lo cual provoco que el pelirrojo la besara.

Pero su beso no era tierno, estaba cargado de pasión y posesividad a lo cual Yui respondió con la misma intensidad mientras agarraba el cabello de Ayato y masajeaba su nuca, de repente sintió como el gruñó.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, no podré detenerme— dijo él en un susurro

—Entonces no lo hagas— respondió la chica.

Sin más él la despojo de su sujetador, Yui solo se sonrojo y volteo su mirada sintiéndose algo apenada sin embargo Ayato tomo su rostro y le dijo

—No tienes por qué sentir pena— y luego miro sus pechos sin decir nada más se dio la tarea de masajearlos hasta que decidió hacer algo más atrevido, llevo su boca hasta uno de ellos probándolo y saboreándolo, Yui sentía un millón de sensaciones nunca antes vividas, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera sucediéndole todo aquello.

Ayato volvió a besar a Yui, no sabía porque pero sentía que recientemente se había vuelto adicto a sus labios. Nunca imagino enamorarse de una humana es decir si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría en esa situación se habría reído en su cara y le habría dado un golpe. Pero ahora no era así, ahora lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

Sentía como se excitaba, de alguna manera aquello no era suficiente para él, necesitaba más, pero no quería lastimar a Yui, por no decir que era su primera vez y no podía apresurar las cosas y hacerle daño, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero ver su cara sonrojada y aquella mirada llena de deseo lograba ponerlo completamente loco. Decidió volver a besarla, pero ese beso fue más tranquilo, luego siguió con su cuello dejando una que otra marca y después descendió a sus pechos besándolos y masajeándolos logrando hacerla gemir su nombre. Siguió besando su cuerpo hasta que, poco a poco se despojaron de la poca ropa que les quedaba.

Ayato al llegar a su intimidad primero introdujo un dedo logrando hacerla jadear, lo movió lentamente, después metió otro, haciendo movimientos que lograban hacerla sentir llena de goce, la cabeza de Yui daba vueltas, hasta que de repente una ola de placer invadió su cuerpo estaba segura de que había sido un orgasmo.

Este la observo con una sonrisa ladeada, al parecer había logrado tener un orgasmo. Ayato decidió volver a besarla de nuevo. Pero se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Yui invadir su boca, pero gustoso correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Al romper el beso Yui beso el cuello de Ayato para después descender por su pecho dejando suaves besos. Los besos de Yui solo se podían comparar como el delicado aleteo de una mariposa dejando su rastro por su cuello y pecho para después regresar a su punto de inicio, sus labios.

—Ayato-kun te necesito— susurro Yui en su oído, sin más Ayato la recostó sobre la cama

—Puede que esto duela un poco— le dijo mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y entraba lentamente, para darle más seguridad entrelazo su mano mientras poco a poco invadía la cavidad femenina.

Yui sentía como Ayato estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, pero dolía inevitablemente sintió las lágrimas salir, sabía que Ayato hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar con ella.

Sintió alivio al ver que por fin estaba dentro de ella, al fin sus cuerpos estaban unidos, lentamente se movió para que Yui lograra acostumbrarse. Lo beso con pasión mientras seguía su ritmo.

Ambos se movieron en un vaivén que lograba volverlos locos. Yui inconscientemente clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Ayato, aquella nueva sensación lograba hacerla ver las estrellas y volverla loca. Y así juntos lograron el clímax en una perfecta sincronía.

Ambos durmieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Antes de caer rendida al sueño Yui dijo —Te amo Ayato-kun— mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. A lo cual el respondió —Te amo Yui— mientras dejaba un suave beso en su cabeza y la atraía hacia el en un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**

Se esconde, de la pena que siente al subir esto /, es la primera vez que subo una historia con "escenas fuertes" de verdad acepto jitomatasos, no sé qué tal, me quedo este Lemon. La verdad es que, al principio se me dificulto un poco la trama, porque de verdad quería incluir un Lemon pero no sabía muy bien cómo, además cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, no me gustaba como quedaba, no era igual a como la imaginaba en mi cabeza hasta que, quedo el resultado final aquí. Tal vez la actitud de Ayato no fue muy apegada a la original, pero imaginemos que cambia cuando esta con Yui (XD). Ya saben me pueden dejar sus críticas y sugerencias en un review.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima, besos. :)


End file.
